


If Only You Knew

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really hard for Fuuma, being around Kamui, remembering what they had, when Kamui doesn't. Sometimes he loses control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This ties in with my other fan fiction, 'The New Shopkeeper'. It's not exactly part of a series, but it ties in with it.

As always, the nape of Kamui's neck was tender and inviting, luring my fingers to stroke it. At other times, it seemed to summon my teeth to sink into his pale flesh, imprinting themselves upon what once had been mine. One would think I was the vampire, not him.

Kamui hadn't always been a vampire, even if no one remembered that reality any more. I did. I could still recall the first time I'd laid eyes upon him, a small child sheltering a puppy from the rain. His own eyes had been huge and violet, moist with human feeling. I'd been captivated the moment those eyes met mine, even though I'd been a child myself.

I could still taste his skin, when it had been warm, filled with the power of the gods. He'd been a fragile, adolescent boy, for all his power. It had been too easy to capture his slender, trembling form, to pin it against a wall with the debris of a crumbling world. His eyes had glistened with tears, as I trapped him, wet with a wish I thought I could never grant.

I'd been wrong. I'd granted Kamui's wish. I returned as 'Fuuma', although not to him. That had been part of the price. The power of 'Kamui' had been sealed into a small shop, watched over by a dead woman. The Earth's fate had been put on hold and I became the dead woman's handyman. My godlike powers had diminished to those of a mere hunter. This had been another part of the price Kamui and I had paid for his wish. 

Kamui's eyes could change to a predatory gold, reflecting the menace of the monster he now was. Those eyes no longer had any knowledge of 'Fuuma', except as the brother of a hunter he hated. How ironic that his wish had been granted in such a cruel way, how karmic. 'Kamui' of the Dragons of Earth would have laughed his head off. 

"What do you want, hunter?" Kamui hissed at me. He moved, faster than the human eye could follow, but I was no mere human. 

I used my own preternatural speed to capture his slender wrist in my hand. He bared his fangs at me. 

"Would you believe me, if I said the pleasure of your company?" I asked. I breathed in his familiar scent, mingled with the blood of his victims. I brushed my lips against his, before whispering against his mouth. "After all, I'm quite madly in love with you."

"In love with me? I don't believe you," Kamui growled, but he didn't pull away. He could taste the truth in the air, in my words. The truth confused him. "It's impossible!"

"No, Kamui, it's true." My lips moved to his neck. "I loved you the moment I first laid eyes upon you." This was dangerously close to breaking my agreement with Yuuko-san, but touching Kamui made me reckless. Memories of his body struggling beneath my own, his soft gasps as the blood ran down his cheek were awakened by my own hunger for him, as dark and predatory as any vampire's. 

Kamui could have fought me, as my passion hardened, at any time. It rose again, pushing against him, as if it could burrow through his clothes and find his flesh. I wanted to enter him, to have him, to possess him utterly, completely, and ruthlessly. How well my own wishes had worked against me, time after time!

"You're as twisted as your brother," he growled, but he didn't move away. Instead, he leaned into my hardness. His legs parted slightly, behind the safety of his cape and pants. What a cruel tease Kamui can be, but that hasn't changed.

"Yes, yet you're not running away," I growled back, as I pressed him against me. Oh, I longed to tear his clothes off, as I had so many times in the past. "Part of you is still mine, damn your wish!"

There was no need to tear off his cape. It had already slid off Kamui's shoulders. He twisted in my arms, so he was facing me, pressed against my chest. 

"Do you want me, hunter?" There was a wicked smile on his lips that I'd only seen in dreams. I'd acted on the desires of that wicked smile, when I'd been 'Kamui'. "Do you wish to become my 'game'?"

My hardness was unbearable, as he rubbed himself against it, without ever touching it. My trousers were undone. I hadn't seen him move. His long nails retracted, as one of his hands caressed my passion.

"Anything," I growled, reduced to the helpless teenager who'd been willing to do anything, give anything to Kamui, who would have died over and over for a moment like this. I'd never wanted anyone as much as him, never loved as I'd loved him. The tables had turned, as his small, cold hands worked me, bringing me to the height of agonized delight. The small part of my brain that still functioned noted that he was skilled at this. He'd done others, besides me. Jealously would worm through me later, but the truth was escaping from my lips, as I lost control. 

"Beautiful...cursed...eternal...Kamui, I have always been yours!" I gasped, as my passion exploded, splattering all over the floor. 

Kamui was already gone. His hand had withdrawn, as if he'd never touched me, along with the rest of him. I was alone, as always.

"Cruel as ever," I murmured, summoning the smile I'd learned to wear as my armor against his cruelty. Tears ran down my face, as I smiled. "If only you knew what I gave up to grant your wish."

He'd never know. Kamui's memories of me, his memories of his former self were part of the price I'd had to pay to grant his wish, to release both of us from our destiny. To get 'Fuuma' back, the 'Fuuma' he'd known and loved had to be sacrificed. Only I remembered him. Only I remembered how much Kamui had loved him.


End file.
